The Dream
by QSMad
Summary: Is Kevin alive?


The Dream  
  
He had been working late that night so when he finally arrived home it was early in the morning around 1am. When he did arrive home he stumbled through the door, dropped his keys, and jacket on the floor and his shoes well they were only an afterthought once he hit his pillow. While at the same moment he seemed to fall asleep.  
  
A knock came at the door Darien rolled over in bed to look at the clock it read 3:27am.  
It couldn't be Hobbes he just left him at the office a few hours ago. There was no case so it couldn't be that. What was he doing here this late?   
  
He decided to get up and find out. Rolling out of bed angrily and with an air of exhaustion he went to the door.   
  
"Hobbes what are you doing here? Haven't you ever heard of sleep?" He asked frustrated.  
  
"My name isn't nor has it ever been Hobbes. Darien, are you all right? Came the seemingly familiar voice through the door. He hadn't heard that voice in over a year now so he figured he was still dreaming when he heard it.  
  
Darien thought to himself for a moment trying to get some amount of composure at this late hour. "How could this be? No way was it him. Unless everyone has been lying to him? No...but...  
He thought better of the next question that was running through his mind.  
  
Darien stepped closer to the door his eyes still filled with sleep. He looked out of the peephole and sure enough there he was. "Aw Crap!" he thought, "a hallucination!"  
There standing in the hallway was a short clean-cut man with glasses that Darien used to call Brother but it couldn't be him he was dead or so he thought.  
Instead of thinking too long on this he decidedt he would let him in and find out for himself if this was actually a hallucination.  
  
  
"Hey Kevin long time no see. Come on in I like talking to my hallucinations." He said sarcastically, trying not to show how scared he was, he showed him in.  
  
"Darien would you cut that out. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you but..."  
  
He was cut off "You're sorry you haven't been to see me since... What would he say since you died this can't be happening he thought to himself he shook it off though and went on with the questions. "Why not at least a phone call to let me know you're alive?"  
  
"I'm sorry about that Darien I really am. Why not just sit down and we can talk."  
  
  
  
  
Darien was worried now he needed to get rid of this hallucination. He thought maybe it was that penal, pineal whatever gland thing again but couldn't be sure.  
He walked over to his bed and slumped down running his fingers through his hair he picked up the phone and decided to call the keep maybe she would know what was wrong. Maybe she could at least help him through this, help him get rid of this hallucination.  
  
The phone rang in the late night hour of Claire Keeply's apartment.  
One ring, two rings, three rings she looked over at the clock it read 3:33am. What? Who would be calling this late she just gave Darien a shot a few hours ago before she got home so it couldn't be that.  
  
She rolled over wearily in her bed to grab the phone when she looked at the number of the caller a look of shock registered on her face. What now?  
  
"Hello Darien, she said yawning. What is it? And don't tell me a shot because I just gave you one last night, tonight whatever it was anyhow I just gave it to you." She said confused.  
  
"I know, it's not that it's just... he paused before going on. How would she take this? Here he was having a hallucination of his dead brother at 4am. She would probably lock him in the padded cell. He decided just to say it anyway.  
  
"I'm having a hallucination."  
  
"Okay whatever I don't do hallucinations call Bobby." She said as she hung up the phone.  
  
She rolled over in bed mumbling something about Darien and hallucinations. When she realized whom she had been speaking to and. what he had said.  
She shot straight up in bed. Crap! Darien never really had hallucinations except that one time with Simon Cole, but that didn't really count. She suddenly felt a chill run down her spine now she was worried.  
  
She hurried out of bed and decided to get dressed and head over to Darien's. First she needed to call Bobby and have him meet her there. If there were a problem she was going to need his help.  
  
"So Darien, who was on the phone?"  
  
"Oh nobody you would know."  
  
"Darien, c'mon tell me who it was it's me Kevin you can tell me anything, besides you would probably be surprised at how many people I know anyway. So c'mon tell me."  
  
"Nope afraid not can't do that high security you know. I could tell you and then I'd have to kill you unless of course your already dead and you're a FREAKIN HALLUCINATION"  
  
" Darien that's not fair and what are you talking about I'm not dead and I'm not a hallucination. I'm here aren't I?"   
  
  
Ignoring his brother's last comment Darien sat thinking for a moment. He thought that maybe if he ignored him he would go away. Then he still thinking about his little problem he thought maybe he should just call Bobby or try Claire one more time? He finally decided neither one he could take care of this himself, besides what would it hurt to talk to his own brother for a while anyway?  
  
Darien and Kevin moved to the couch to talk for a while  
It had been too long and they both needed to say some things that had remained unsaid for too long.  
  
"Hey Kev I was thinking maybe you could come visit more often."  
  
"Yeah that would be nice but I'm afraid I can't I'm sorry. It's just I have things I have to do responsibilities you know that keep me from coming."  
  
'What kind of things?"  
  
"I can't say. And Darien I'm sorry." He said with a look of true regret.  
  
His brother pointed at his head "Oh, what? For this?" He pointed to the back of his head.  
'Hey it's okay I said I'd help you."  
  
"I know but it... he trailed off. I really didn't know what Arnaud did to it you know. If I had I would have never... he was cut off by a knock at the door.  
  
Bobby and Claire walked to Darien's apartment and knocked on the door. No answer, they knocked again, still no answer.  
  
"Something's wrong we have to get in there!"  
  
"I know move over." Bobby pushed Claire out of the way and got ready to storm through the door.  
  
"Bobby STOP!" Claire said startled by Bobby's boldness.  
  
"What? He asked he looked at her with a question on his face as she pulled out a credit card.   
  
"It's late we don't want to wake the neighbors."  
  
"Yeah okay." He said as he stepped out of the way. Claire moved in front of the door and slid the card between the door and the frame. She opened the door and Bobby looked at her with a look of dismay as they walked into the darkened room. None of the lights that were expected to be on were. Darien was in bed sound asleep. But they thought they would check on him just in case.  
********  
"Darien aren't you gonna get the door? Kevin asked, as they both looked over at the door.  
  
"Oh, Yeah sorry." He got up and headed for the door on his way there Darien, Darien you okay came a voice. Was that..." as he turned to ask the question his brother was gone no more of the hallucination or wanted event he hoped or wished was happening it was just an empty room again.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Darien you okay?"  
  
"Yeah buddy you okay?"  
  
A groggy Darien awoke to the faces of his friends looking at him with deep concern.  
What happened he thought Oh no it couldn't have been a dream.  
With Claire helping him to sit up he put his head in his hands still shaking from the reality that was so clear around him.  
  
"Darien are you okay?"  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah you okay Fawkes?  
  
As he sat there realizing it had all just been a dream his eyes began to fill up with tears.  
He missed his brother so badly sometimes his heart ached and this was no different. Except this time his friends were there too comfort him. He was thankful for that.  
  
'Darien what's wrong? You called me and I got worried so I called Bobby is everything okay?"  
  
As Claire sat beside him on the bed she put her hand on his arm and felt a tear fall and roll down her arm. Now she new something was wrong. Something was very wrong.  
  
"No, It's not... my Brother...he trailed off wondering if they'd understand.  
  
"What, what is that about your brother? Bobby asked.  
  
"He must have had a nightmare about his brother again." Claire replied knowing full well that whatever it was, hurt him very deeply.   
  
"Yeah it was I thought...I thought he was alive." The tears came free flowing now as he sat on the bed with Claire and Bobby on either side of him.  
They sat there through the night talking about his dream and comforting him.  
He thought that just maybe they were the best friends he could have asked for. And thanks to his brother he had them.   
  
The next morning Darien sat alone at Kevin's grave sight it had been a while since he had been there. But the dream and events from the night before still clung to the air, he could still hear Kevin's voice saying I'm sorry, he could still feel Claire's and Bobby's arm's around him as they consoled him in the night.  
But he had to be here. "Thanks Kev. And Kev I'm sorry for not... he thought for a moment before continuing.   
But instead just sat with tears flowing again wishing his brother was here.  
  
Bobby and Claire came up behind him. Each laid a hand on his shoulder looking on at Kevin's grave. They knew he needed to be alone there but even more than that they knew he needed them. So that's how it was that day as they sat there in the early hours of the evening in support of their partner and friend.  
  
  



End file.
